THINGS WE FALL INTO:TEMPTATION
by Z-for-caesar
Summary: Eve knew the content of the fruit, but let him taste anyway. Once in a million years, the tempter becomes the tempted, victimized by the taste of it's victim . Seb/Ciel.


**STEPH: Still counting... My Seventh oneshot XD!. OMG ~ (And an eight one coming soon ^ ^) I'll suggest you read my (GAME: PREACHING), almost same setting, as in library but way different theme.. sorta :D**

**Hope you like. Please read , enjoy and don't forget to Review.**

**THINGS WE FALL INTO.**

* * *

_The devil is the tempter… the human, the inevitable victim._

Ciel closed the chapter in anger, throwing the book across the room. What kind of books plagued this library?! A slight assumption of that his butler intentionally placed the book in his reach vaguely crossed his mind, wavering only for a second.

_Nonsense…_

The young Earl frowned, walking back to his table, which was filled with unsigned papers. Maybe it was his fault for standing up in the first place, he thought to himself, attempting to conjure a tasteless smile to his face.

_What nonsense…_

_This game bred no victims. He craved for the power being offered, and the demon, his soul which he'll have no use for. And yet…_

The boy took a glance at the book once again, which was opened roughly by the corner of the library room. He stood up, attempting to go pick it up and put it back in place, but halted immediately as the door opened slowly.

"Sebastian, did you lose your hands?" he glared at his butler from the shortening distance.

"Of course not. I have in fact been knocking for a little over a minute." Sebastian smiled, placing a tray of biscuits and tea in front of his master.

Ciel studied him for a few seconds, searching for a speckle of lie, and then sat down contentedly, reaching for a biscuit.

"You don't seem to be progressing much with your paper work, Young master. Have you been sleeping?" the demon inquired, refilling the boy's teacup.

"Reading." he answered, ignoring his servant's quite insulting remarks. Ciel frowned, realizing that he hadn't succeeded in picking the book he was reading from the floor, and regretting it more especially now that Sebastian's lips were slowly curling into a thoughtful smirk. He sipped his tea continuously, feigning disregard for his surroundings.

"I see. What book is it, my lord?" he asked, watching the boy's eyes to trace where it wavered to.

"I can't remember. And why so many questions?! I don't recall committing a crime." Ciel scowled, pushing the tray away from him and getting back to his paper work.

"'_The devil beckons them to look up to him, in exchange for his power'. _The book, '**Things We Fall Into**' has been quite enjoyable so far right? Young master…" the demon smiled from the corner of the room, book in hand.

"Take that out of this room now, Sebastian!" the young earl frowned, glaring intently at his butler who seemed to be ignoring his protest, instead walking towards him, flipping continuously through the book.

"Of course, if you will so." Sebastian bowed. "But isn't there a question you'll like to ask me?" he quirked his eyebrow, tracing his finger across the edge of a page.

Ciel grinned, finally looking up to his servant .

"You amaze me, Sebastian. Are you ready to give me a terribly long lecture if I ask?" the young Earl asked, resting calmly against his chair and looking up to his servant with mock-expectancy.

"Why not? Ask the question." Sebastian smiled, closing the book and placing it on the tray.

"You know the question."

"Then the answer is whatever you want to believe in. What do you think of it, Young master?"

"You're the victim." Ciel said firmly with a smirk, pulling off his eye patch and throwing it carelessly towards Sebastian who stood in front of him. The demon caught it, with surprise invading his facial features.

"And why do you believe so, Young master?"

Ciel waved Sebastian over, who complied willingly, standing beside the boy. He glanced at his butler's hands.

"Take off _that _glove."

Sebastian followed, trying to conceal his confusion as much as he could afford to. Ciel swiftly caressed the mark on the demon's hand, concentrating on him with his eye that bore the sign of their contract.

"You see," Ciel started, signaling his butler to bend lower towards him. "You will never find a soul as...completing as mine. _Ever_. Again." the Earl smirked, dotting on the middle of the mark on Sebastian's hand.

"Ah, you believe so?"

"I know so. You could have a taste, and prove me wrong." he said with confidence, looking up to the demon.

"I can't do that until I have completed my task as your butler, Young master." Sebastian objected politely, straightening himself without moving away.

"And I'm telling you its okay. I dare you to prove me wrong." Ciel smiled.

_Once in a million years, the tempter becomes the tempted, victimized by the taste of it's victim._

Sebastian smiled lightly, bending lower towards his master's face, his eyes glinting almost like it did when he was in for the kill, but _quite _differently this time.

"You're quite daring, Young master. This is a dangerous game,_ a quite tasteful gamble i have to admit._ " he whispered, brushing his fingers mildly over his master's rosy cheeks. Ciel nodded impatiently, letting the demon take his lips. He could feel a warm tingle which he knew was certainly not spurred by their kiss. Sebastian pulled away almost reluctantly, with a satisfied look on his face, eyes still burning crimson.

"A dangerous gamble...and I win. I guess I've answered this question for the both of us." Ciel said, pulling his eye patch from the table and handing it to his butler to fix back.

Sebastian walked behind the young Earl, knotting his eye patch.

"I'm quite the unlucky one aren't I? To be tangled up in the wrong year out of a million" the demon said to his master, smiling lightly as he wore back his glove. Ciel raised his head to catch an expression from Sebastian he could almost place as remorse, and let a victorious grin spread over his porcelain face.

It wasn't a victory worth a celebration, let alone a trophy, but of all; it was worth a demon's life.

"Quite unfortunate indeed. I'll continue these tomorrow. Prepare the bed...I'll be there in ten minutes." Ciel said, watching as the dark figure bowed, before dissolving towards the darkness that he was.

_And the devil who promises to catch them won't be able to stop himself from falling... into a stranger nothingness than darkness._

_~FIN~_

_____

_Well, Someone's become some sort of ..Eve? LOL:D_

_Please review 3_


End file.
